


I Wasn't Looking (Until I Found You)

by ArielSakura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shop Owner Harry Potter, Coffee Shops, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Theodore Nott, Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Prophet, just wants some peace on his lunch breaks. But with a tenacious team of reporters willing to track him down wherever he goes in the Wizarding World, he resorts to finding a place in Muggle London.Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, just wants to live a quiet life. So he opened a coffee shop around the corner from Grimmauld Place. He gets enough customers to keep the business from being a burden and the patrons themselves are quirky and fun. Most importantly, the only magicals that know about the place are his friends and family.Until the day, Theodore Nott walks in.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 271
Collections: Love Fest 2021, Rare Pairs RHM Read for LoveFest





	I Wasn't Looking (Until I Found You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalfoysRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysRaven/gifts).



> Written for my amazing friend MalfoysRaven! For so, so many reasons. But the main one being that you deserve nice things and I wanted to do a nice thing for you. <3

Theo looked up as his clock proclaimed that it was a quarter to one. With a sigh, Theo stood and performed the usual locking and obscuring charms on his desk. As Chief Editor, he was privy to all sorts of sensitive information. His wand tapped the black-veined marble paperweight he kept on his desk and he quietly informed his secretary he was going out for lunch. 

Merlin forbid his reporters get wind of his impending absence. There was always ‘ _ just one more question’  _ or ‘ _ Sir, would you mind’.  _ As a matter of fact, he did mind, because if he got stopped by even one, he was soon swamped by them all and then there went his allotted time for lunch. 

With a shudder racking his frame, he summoned his cloak from the rack by the door, swept it around his shoulders, and then turned to apparate away from the office. Appearing somewhere in Muggle London, he set off at a brisk pace to walk out of the blind spot within an alley. It wasn’t an area he was altogether familiar with, but the park across the street had come recommended from a reliable source. 

He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts, the reliable source was in fact his greatest friend, Blaise Zabini. Apparently, he had found this place when his girlfriend, Ginerva Weasley, had brought him there one time. About to sit down on a bench, he patted his pockets for his lunch and promptly groaned. 

Dragging his hand over his face, he processed his options. He could go back, risk entering the bullpen for his lunch, or he could sit here and relax for a bit and scarf his food down when he got back. His stomach rumbled and he sighed, neither option was preferable. Glancing around the park for inspiration, his gaze settled on a little shop across the way.

From what he could see through the glazed window of the ‘ _ Stag & Doe’ _ , it appeared to be some sort of coffee shop or cafe. Perhaps they would have something of substance. At the very least, he could procure a cup of coffee and that might tide him over for the time being. 

With a quick glance along the road, Theo crossed the street and made his way to the entrance. The glass set in the frames of the twin doors held golden silhouettes of both the stag and the doe the shop was no doubt named for. Golden lilies edged the frame of the glass, and the timber was painted a deep forest green. It was all quite quaint. 

Theo stepped inside, a light, charming tinkle announcing his arrival, and found the cafe to be set up with comfort as the primary factor in the choice of decor. That wasn’t to say it wasn’t tasteful, far from it in fact, but the tables were generously sized and seats were plush. Clearly, the owner hadn’t cared that he could fit more customers if he halved the size of the tables. 

There was a small sign on a stand by the door, asking him to be seated and assuring someone would be with him soon. Following his feet without much thought, and allowing his eyes to trail over the cafe, noting the odd patron here and there, Theo wandered to a table near a rather odd-looking painting. 

He took a seat and had just made his mind up that it was perhaps a still-life portrait of a shell when a throat cleared gently beside him. 

“Good morning, what can I get you?”

Theo turned, his request for a large black coffee and a menu died on his lips as he stared up into the emerald green eyes and messy hair of Harry Potter. 

~*~*~*~*~ Harry&Theo ~*~*~*~*~

Potter blinked rapidly, his long lashes brushing against his cheeks as he no doubt adjusted to Theo showing up here out of the blue. This is where Potter had been all these years? Here? In Muggle London?

His reporters would be pissed if they ever found out. 

It had been a long time since Theo had seen Potter. In fact, it had been on the battlefield at Hogwarts. When Theo had been streaked with blood―thankfully not his own―and holding an incarceous charm over his own father. He had looked up from his father’s prone form to see Potter across the way, looking worn to the bone and heavy with sadness. 

Potter had nodded at him approvingly, and Theo still remembered the flash of warmth that had sent through him. 

He shook his head now, his messy, black hair flying around his temples as if to shake away stray thoughts. Theo wondered if he was remembering the same thing as he, and if the shadows that flickered in his eyes meant that he was.

“Hullo, Nott.” Potter finally broke the silence that had fallen between them. “What brings you here?”

Theo blinked slowly. “Uh, I was just in the area. Do you… do you work here?”

“Well, I reckon I should, considering I own the joint,” Potter replied with a flash of a grin. It was just as devastating as fifteen-year-old Theo remembered. His heart thumped twice as hard at the sight of it. 

His eyes darted around the room briefly before they resettled on Potter’s. “You own this place? This is where you’ve been since you dropped out of wizarding society all those years ago?”

Potter shrugged. “Well, I did travel for a bit. Saw a bit of the world. Did up the house my godfather left me until it was unrecognisable, but yeah. After that, I opened this place.”

“In Merlin’s name,  _ why?”  _ Theo snapped his mouth shut. “Sorry, that was rude of me.”

With a snort, Potter answered him anyway. “You’ll no doubt remember the fuss the papers kicked up whenever I simply walked down the street in Diagon Alley? I couldn’t even get an ice-cream at Fortescue’s with being mobbed by paparazzi and having ‘the flavour of the week’ plastered all over the front page.”

Theo grimaced, he did indeed remember those times. He had only been a lowly intern at the time, doing scut work and looking for any sort of leverage he could on Barnabus Cuffe to get him ousted from his position. Theo had always hated the garbage the paper had spewed. It was a point of contention in his family, and perhaps the only thing his father and he had ever agreed on. 

The paper had gone downhill since his great grandfather owned it. 

Now, however, things were very different. He kept a tight leash on his reporters and they didn’t print anything that was factual and substantial. They had expanded the paper once more to include international affairs and Theo had brought on a two muggleborn reporters who―along with their other duties―were responsible for the papers ‘In Muggle News’ section. The Creevey brothers were quite good at it too.

He was about to say as much when Potter prompted him for his order. 

“So? Can I get you anything? Only, I’ve got to get back into the kitchen.”

“Oh, right. Yes, uh―black coffee? And whatever you recommend?”

Potter grinned that same half quirking of his lip that had no right to be as endearing as it was. 

“Oh, you should never say that to a chef. How hungry are you?”

Just then, Theo’s stomach let out a long, low growl and Potter laughed. “Right you are, it’ll be out in a few.”

With a jaunty little salute, Potter left him sitting at the table and wondering what exactly was going to be placed in front of him. 

~*~*~*~*~ Harry&Theo ~*~*~*~*~

Ten minutes later, Potter returned from the kitchen with a platter full of plates and efficiently deposited them around the room. He paused at a table nearby when a woman who looked old enough to be Theo’s great, great grandmother put her hand on Potter’s elbow.

“It looks delicious as always, Harry dear. Are you  _ absolutely  _ sure I can’t set you up with my grandson? He’s quite the catch you know.”

Theo’s eyebrows rose, Potter was gay?

Potter laughed. “Gert, if I ever decide against meeting someone organically, I’ll let you set me up with every eligible bachelor you know.”

“I’ll hold you to that, dear.” she sighed. “It’s a shame you’re such a romantic.”

Potter nodded gravely, but as he turned away, he met Theo’s eyes and pressed his lips together in an effort to hold back laughter. Theo shook his head and snorted softly to himself. 

“So, closet romantic, eh, Potter?” Theo asked as he laid a bowl and his coffee down in front of him. 

“Shut up and eat your pasta.” 

Theo looked down at the table and groaned out loud. Potter had brought him tortellini, covered in a rich creamy sauce, spotted with broccolini, prosciutto and parmesan. He could smell soft hints of garlic and he closed his eyes for a moment as his mouth watered. 

“Normally, I’d recommend a white wine to go with it, but I’m guessing you’ve got to go back to work.”

Now that Potter had mentioned it, Theo could think of absolutely nothing better than to sit here and enjoy this delicious meal with a glass of wine. His view of the day had already changed dramatically and he hadn’t even  _ eaten _ yet.

“You know what, Potter? Scrap the coffee, I’d love that wine.”

Potter chuckled. “Right you are, just a tick.” 

He swept the coffee from the table and headed back toward the bar. As he puttered about, Theo took up his cutlery and lifted a forkful to his mouth. He moaned as the flavours exploded across his tongue. Whatever was in the tortellini, was beautifully done. It was vegetarian tortellini, that much he could tell straight off. Digging his fork into one to split it in half, he noted pumpkin, spinach, and ricotta. 

“Merciful, Merlin.” he muttered as he quickly scooped up another forkful. 

He closed his eyes and it was so much better the second time around. 

“Enjoying it then?”

His eyes snapped open in time to see Potter setting a glass of wine down in front of him. 

Theo swallowed quickly. “It’s phenomenal. I mean, just...  _ Salazar,  _ it’s delicious.”

Potter grinned, that heart-pounding grin. “Thanks, I’ll leave you to enjoy your meal.”

As he walked away, Theo wondered briefly if he was allowed to marry the dish. Probably not he thought with a sigh, he lifted the glass of wine to take a sip and his eyes rested on Potter’s backside as he leant over a table to wipe it down. 

Although…

~*~*~*~*~ Harry&Theo ~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Theo returned to the ‘Stag & Doe’. As the doorbell chimed, Potter glanced down at him from where he was on a step ladder, writing specials on a chalkboard. 

“Back again, Nott?” he asked, finishing the last few words. 

“I am. I daresay you’ll see a lot more of me. Lunch yesterday was one of the best meals I’ve ever eaten.”

The back of Potter’s neck flushed pink and Theo found his eyes trailing down to see if he could follow that colour beneath his shirt. He couldn’t, but that didn’t mean he kept his eyes from lingering over Potter’s form. 

Whatever Potter did to keep himself in shape was working, and Theo felt the thrill of a childhood crush run through him. Potter was undeniably attractive, in a way Theo hadn’t allowed himself to appreciate in school. But now, with his father gone, with the world safe from the clutches of madmen who believed in blood purity and the rest of that rot… The errant thought he’d had yesterday, the one that had kept him up half the night, and the one that had brought him back here today… 

Well, it might just be worth exploring. 

Potter hopped down from the step ladder and put it away beneath the counter. “So, what can I get for you today?”

Theo crossed the little distance that remained and leant his elbows on the high counter. “I’d like for you to surprise me again.”

Potter’s eyes flicked over him, and there was something searching in his gaze. Theo wasn’t sure if it was because of the nature of his request or if it was Potter trying to figure him out. 

He hoped it might be the latter.

“Right, well, have a seat. I’ll bring something right out. Wine again?”

“Thank you.” 

Potter disappeared into the kitchen and Theo moved to take a seat at the table he had occupied yesterday. 

It was as busy as it had been yesterday. Just a handful of people scattered about. There was a couple staring lovingly into one another’s eyes by the window. The group of old ladies in the middle of the restaurant, and a man sitting in the corner, with some sort of device that was making clacking sounds as he pressed it. Occasionally, it would make a little chiming sound and the man would slide something across the top of the heavy-looking machine. 

Theo didn’t realise how caught up he was in watching the man and his absurd device until Potter appeared beside him once more. 

“Hipsters,” he muttered in the same tone of voice Theo had once heard Draco use when talking about off-the-rack robes. “I honestly don’t understand their motivations. This one is into ‘Steampunk’.” 

“Steampunk?” Theo’s lips curled around the unfamiliar word and he felt his eyebrow raising. 

“Yeah, see the hat? And the binoculars? And just,” Potter waved a hand in the customer's general direction. “Well, everything. Anyway, here you go.”

Theo finally looked away from the bewildering sight and put the even more bewildering muggle out of his mind. Looking at the plate in front of him, he found a mouth-watering meal in front of him. A grilled chicken breast with wild rice, a side of green beans, and a delicious looking tomato-based sauce drilled over top. 

There was a glass of wine in front of him, a rosé this time. 

“Enjoy.” Potter said, moving off to take another order from the group of elderly women. 

Theo cut into his meal, and with the first bite, knew he was definitely going to pursue this thing he felt for Potter. 

~*~*~*~*~ Harry&Theo ~*~*~*~*~

Over the course of the next few weeks, Theo tried in vain to gather more information about Harry. It was Harry now after the first few days. Potter had shaken his head on the fourth day and said;

‘If you’re going to keep coming in, you might as well, call me Harry.’

Theo had smiled, paused long enough for Harry to look at him properly, and asked him to call him Theo. 

Things had progressed some since then, but Harry was always called away before they could really get a conversation going. Or he would excuse himself to allow Theo to eat and then he wouldn’t be able to justify more time away from the office, so he would sigh, stand, and make his way to the counter to pay. Always stretching the moments for as long as he could. 

If Harry noticed Theo’s interest, he never showed it. But with each passing day, Theo’s desire and interest grew. Harry was so much more than a fantastic chef and nice to look at. He was endearingly sweet to his customers. Quick-witted and funny. He seemed to have a knack for ensuring his customers felt heard, and there was the unerring ability to guess exactly what his patrons felt like. 

Theo was convinced there was some magic involved but he hadn’t yet been able to spot the spell he used.

“I thought you might not make it in today,” Harry commented as Theo closed the door behind him. 

Theo sighed heavily and shrugged his coat off, it had been raining as he crossed the park and he couldn’t use an impervious charm in a muggle area. Hanging the garment on the rack by the door specifically designed for such things, he was surprised when he felt a rush of magic surge over him. 

“No-one’s here,” Harry shrugged when Theo looked at him in surprise. “Never really is at this time of the day.” 

“Well, I guess it’s my lucky day then.” 

Harry tipped his head to the side. “How so?”

Theo smirked slowly. “Because it looks like I get you all to myself.”

“Oh.” Harry ducked his head and averted his eyes, but it wasn’t enough to hide the blush that formed on his cheeks. 

After that day, Theo started taking his lunch later.

~*~*~*~*~ Harry&Theo ~*~*~*~*~

_ …“Whose your favourite Quidditch team?” Theo asked one day. “The Falcons, I love their motto.” “Break a few heads?” “What can I say? It appeals to something visceral.”... _

_ …Harry’s hand rested on his shoulder as he leant over to refill Theo’s drink and the subtle scent of him washed over Theo like a soothing balm... _

_ …Theo soon learned that there really was nothing better than a well fitting pair of muggle jeans... _

_ …“I play pick-up Quidditch on the weekends. There aren’t many of us.” Theo nodded, “Maybe I could come watch you play one day?” Harry smiled, “Yeah, that might be alright.”... _

_...Harry looked at him intently. “What?” Theo asked. “I’m just trying to figure out what you’re really here for.” Theo let the smile creep onto his face slowly. “You.”... _

_ …By the bar, Theo stood close to Harry and his hand rose to brush the back of his fingers over Harry’s cheek… He was just twining his fingers in Harry’s hair… angling for a kiss… when the bell on the door tinkled and they sprang apart like startled rabbits…  _

~*~*~*~*~ Harry&Theo ~*~*~*~*~

“Come on now, Theo. Spill. I know there’s something you’re dying to tell me.” Blaise said as he poured himself a scotch from the sideboard in Theo’s living room. 

“There is not.”

Blaise snorted elegantly, and not for the hundredth time did Theo wonder how he managed that trick. Anyone else came off uncouth. Though there was one individual that Theo found utterly endearing when he did it. He shook his head and dragged his thoughts away from Harry Potter and back to his guest. 

“You’ve been avoiding me, so of course there is. Spill.” he demanded as he fell onto the chaise across from Theo’s armchair. 

“It’s nothing.”

“Which means it’s someone. Come on, Theo. Tell me. Let me live vicariously through you.”

Theo snorted this time, the sound harsh and derisive. “You’re the only one whose getting any between us.”

“Yes, but it’s rather different when you’re in an established relationship, there’s none of that, ‘will I? Will they? Did we?’ thrill.”

“I thought you said Ginny was the most exciting person you’ve ever met?”

Blaise grinned wickedly at him. “She is indeed. So adventurous too. I can still feel where she’s been.”

He shifted pointedly in his seat. It took Theo a moment, but when he got it, he mimed gagging.

“I really don’t need to know what you and she get up to in the bedroom, Blaise.”

“It wasn’t the bedroom, I got home and she bent me over the sofa…”

Theo’s wand was in his hand in a second and he shot a silencing spell at Blaise. 

Blaise’s only reaction was to laugh―silently―but Theo could still see it in him. It shook his large frame, and the mirth crinkled in the corners of his eyes. 

As his laughter faded, Blaise drew his own wand and cancelled the spell. “Come on then, tell me. Who is it that’s got you so head over heels? I haven’t seen you this way since school when you were drooling over Potter…”

Blaise trailed off and his eyes narrowed. He always was too perceptive for his own good when he wanted to be. 

“No…” he said quietly, his eyes widening. “It’s not… you haven’t…”

Theo shrugged and looked away, sipping pointedly from his drink. 

Blaise swung his feet onto the floor and leant forward. “Tell me everything.”

And so, Theo did. He told Blaise about how he found Harry, about the not-dates, about seeing him nearly every day for the last couple of months, about Harry’s food, the way he interacted with his customers, the way he seemed to flirt with Theo. Blaise topped up their drinks and Theo told him of the almost-kiss they’d had that day.

“I really like him, Blaise,” Theo said finally.

Blaise was silent for a long moment. “I’d say you more than like him. You’ve just extolled his every virtue to me. You’ve not shut up for the last half hour.”

Theo narrowed his eyes at the man he usually proclaimed to be his best friend. “What are you getting at?”

Blaise shrugged and rearranged himself on the chaise. “You tell me, how do you really feel about him? By your own admission, you’ve gone to see him nearly every day for two months. There doesn’t seem to be a single thing you dislike about him, and you waxed poetic over his finest attributes―none of which included his arse, which if I remember correctly was quite delectable―so you tell me. Do you just ‘like’ him? Or is it more than that?”

“More than―?” Theo trailed off and let his thoughts take him over. Using Blaise’s words, he examined the feelings within himself closely. Looked at them through Blaise’s eyes and drew a startling conclusion. 

His eyes grew wide and he looked at Blaise. “I’m in love with him. I’m in love with Harry Potter.”

Blaise―the smug bastard that he was―just grinned and raised his glass in a toast.

~*~*~*~*~ Harry&Theo ~*~*~*~*~

Theo approached the  _ ‘Stag & Doe’ _ almost with a skip in his step. Today was the day. He could feel it. It had almost happened the day before. He had almost kissed Harry before they had been interrupted by a harried-looking secretary. But today… he hoped with everything he had that they wouldn’t be interrupted this time. 

It had taken Theo a little while to realise the true depth of his feelings, but once he had acknowledged them… Well, there really wasn’t anything else for it. 

He slowed as he neared the door, frowning when he saw the drapes were drawn across the windows and the sign on the door read ‘closed’. Harry hadn’t said anything about needing to shut shop for the day. 

Peering through the window, he caught sight of Harry leaning against the bar, staring at the door. As their eyes met, he raised his hand and crooked a finger. 

Thoroughly puzzled, Theo pressed down on the door handle and let himself inside. Immediately he knew something wasn’t right. There was a tension in the air that there had never been before and the door locked itself behind him. The click of the latch was loud and ominous in the room. 

Theo licked his lips, searching for something to say. His eyes darted around the room for a clue. For anything to help him understand the stormy expression on Harry’s face. 

With no information gained from the room, Theo stepped forward, drawing closer to Harry. 

“Er… Hi?”

Harry’s expression grew darker and Theo felt the pressure in the room intensify. 

“Hi? All you’ve got to say is, ‘hi’?” 

Theo swallowed, at a total loss now. 

“Yes? Harry, what’s wrong?”

Harry laughed, but it was entirely unamused. Dark and rough in a way that Theo knew meant he wasn’t amused.

“Wrong? You’re asking me what’s wrong after all this time? After you’ve been _playing me_ _like a fool?”_

“I haven’t―”

“Don’t lie to me, don’t you dare. The games up, Nott.”

The sudden return to his surname made him flinch. What had happened? In the span of twenty-four little hours… what had made Harry turn against him like this?

“I don’t know what you mean, Harry… I truly don’t. There’s no game here.”

Harry scoffed. “Right, the Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Prophet could have nothing to gain from finding me. What was it? Finding me wasn’t enough? Wouldn’t bring a big enough story so you decided to flirt with me? Make me feel things? Was that the goal? To make the Boy-Who-Lived, the Man-Who-Vanquished, fall into bed with you? I bet that would have been a great headline.”

It dawned on Theo then, that Harry hadn’t known what he did. And what he must be thinking now. He could only imagine what Harry must be feeling. He had told Theo why he had moved to the muggle world after all. Why he didn’t interact with wizarding society at large. 

“Harry―”

“Get out.” 

His voice was dark, dangerous, but Theo could see the pain in his eyes and decided to take a chance. He stepped forward. 

“GET OUT!”

_ “No!”  _ Theo growled. 

He pressed on toward Harry and grabbed him by the forearms, preventing him from going for his wand.

“Harry, please. Just listen to me.”

Harry broke out of his hold easily. “I don’t ever want to see you again. You need to leave. Right now.”

“Please,” Theo begged. After last night’s revelation, he wasn’t about to give up this easily. “Just give me a minute. One minute.”

“There’s nothing―”

“There’s everything.” Theo interrupted. “Please, Harry. Just one minute.”

Harry’s jaw clenched, and he folded his arms across his chest. The silence stretched between them until finally― 

“You have  _ one _ minute.”

Theo swallowed and nodded quickly. 

“Yes, it’s true I’m the Editor for the Daily Prophet. But I thought you knew that. Everyone in the wizarding world does. It’s not exactly a secret.”

“In case you failed to notice, I don’t exactly  _ live _ in the wizarding world anymore.”

Theo held his hands up. “I know, I know. But it’s true nonetheless.” He took a steadying breath. “I never  _ ever _ had the intention of making a story about you. That’s not what the paper is about anymore. I took it over again, the Nott family has always owned and headed the paper in the past. My father didn’t want anything to do with it, however, and that’s when Cuffe got involved and the paper went downhill. It used to be a respected publication, and I’ve been working hard to bring it back to what it was. Make it better.”

Harry remained silent, but Theo thought he detected a slight softening in his stance. He was listening, and that was something at least. 

“I never expected to run into you that first day. I honestly just came to the park for some peace and quiet from the office and I forgot my lunch. I never expected to find you. And I certainly never expected this attraction between us.”

Harry’s breath seemed to hitch in his throat and Theo―his heart pounding―pressed his advantage, well aware that his time was running out. 

“I never,” he began quietly, stepping closer, close enough that they could almost be touching, “expected to fall in love with you.”

The silence became deafening and Theo could hear his own blood roaring in his ears. His heart thundered in his chest as he waited for Harry to say something. 

Anything. 

Harry shifted on his feet and his eyes searched Theo’s. Trying to convey everything he felt in one look, Theo let him. Hoping, trusting that Harry would see… That he would know…

“You love me.”

His voice was quiet, almost awed, and it wasn’t a question. He said it as if it was a solid statement of fact. 

Theo swallowed hard, his throat bobbing at the action. 

“Yes.” 

At his answer, Harry’s entire countenance changed. His face lit up, his eyes brightened and he gripped the back of Theo’s head to pull him down into a bruising kiss. 

Theo stumbled for a second but regained his balance quickly as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry pulled away for a moment, his chest heaving against Theo’s. 

“That’s good. That’s really good. Because I love you too.”

Theo didn’t get to do much more than smile blindingly in return as Harry pressed up onto the balls of his feet and kissed him again. 

~*~*~*~*~ Harry&Theo ~*~*~*~*~

A month later, Harry was sitting in a booth inside a muggle restaurant with Theo, Blaise and Ginny. They had finally managed to coordinate a time for a double date and Ginny had been grilling them all night for details on their relationship. 

“Come on, Gin,” Harry said. “Enough’s enough, yeah? You don’t hear me asking after all the naughty things you get up to with Blaise do you?”

Ginny smirked at him. “That’s because you know I’d tell you.”

Harry grimaced. It was true, she certainly would. 

“You two, are far too open about the physical aspect of your relationship,” Theo said, slipping his hand beneath the table to squeeze Harry’s knee in commiseration or comfort. It didn’t matter, Harry would take either right about now. “But, tell me this then. Have you said ‘I love you’ yet?”

That seemed to drop the matching smirks from Ginny and Blaise’s faces and they both pointedly looked anywhere but each other. 

“Uh, excuse me. Need to visit the ladies room.” Ginny muttered, as she stood up from her seat and slid out of the booth. 

Blaise shook his head and drained his beer. “Low blow, Theo. Low blow.” 

Theo shrugged. “Hey, you have your boundaries, and we have ours.”

“Touche.” 

“I’ll get us another round, shall I?” Theo asked, already sliding out of the booth. He leant back over and pressed a kiss against Harry’s lips, holding it for a second longer than necessary which made Harry smile against him. 

“Go on then,” Harry told him, pushing lightly against Theo’s chest. 

Theo grinned, “Guinness?” Harry nodded, and Theo turned back to Blaise, “another ale? And a Moscato isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, mate. Thanks.”

Theo nodded, kissed Harry once more and left to go stand at the bar. 

“Merlin, you two are so sickening. I should have known this would be where his years of whining led. Sickeningly sweet public displays of affection.” Blaise mimed gagging behind his hand.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to Blaise, dragging his eyes away from the curve of Theo’s arse in the jeans Harry had been able to talk him into wearing. 

“Oh, come off it. We only reconnected a few months ago. Not years.”

Blaise snorted. “He hasn’t told you?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Told me what?”

“Get your head out of wherever it went to just now. I only meant that he had the biggest crush on you at Hogwarts. Between third and fifth year, all I heard about from Theo was you. And now, here you two are, disgustingly happy and―Merlin save me―cute as fuck.” Blaise gagged again. 

Harry felt the smile spread slowly across his face. 

“Really?”

“Oh no. Don’t get all sappy on me, Potter. Sweet Salazar.”

“What’s going on?” Theo asked, as he and Ginny slid back into the booth, drinks clutched in their hands. 

“Well, apparently,” Harry began, “you used to have a crush on me in school.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Who didn’t?”

Theo however, looked slightly panicked. “What did Blaise tell you?”

“Who said I said anything?” Blaise asked innocently. 

Theo rolled his eyes. “Who’d he hear it from then? The coaster?”

Harry stilled Theo with a touch to the back of his hand. “It’s alright, Blaise only said he had to listen to you whine about me all the time.”

“All the time? It was hardly all the time! I didn’t even know until second year!” 

“Second, hey?” Harry asked, hiding his grin even as Blaise guffawed.

“What?” Theo asked, “what did Blaise say?”

“Third to fifth.” 

“Oh.” Theo flushed and ran a finger under his collar as Ginny laughed and swatted at Blaise’s arm in her mirth. 

Harry shuffled toward Theo and drew him in for a kiss. “Don’t worry so much. I actually think it’s cute.”

Theo rolled his eyes. “Oh, well if you think it’s cute then there’s no reason for me to be embarrassed at having my school crush revealed. None at all.”

Grinning, Harry placed his arm around Theo’s shoulders and drew him in for a long, lingering kiss. Blaise and Ginny both started to make violent, gagging noises from across the table and Harry merely lifted his other hand to flip them off. Cracking one eyelid to see if they noticed, he saw Theo doing the exact same thing and he smiled into the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!! 
> 
> Love and muses!!   
> ArielSakura


End file.
